1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner and more specifically to an improved control arrangement therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed air conditioning arrangement it has been arranged that during cold weather the blower motor of the air conditioner is disabled until the engine coolant has reached an adequately high temperature in order to avoid cold air from being undesirably blown into the vehicle cabin during cold engine starts. This, while proving effective, has suffered from the drawback that, due to the prolonged period during which the blower (Viz., fan motor) is disabled, the vehicle occupants are often subjected to the concern that the air conditioner is perhaps wholly, or in part, malfunctioning.